


Enfim, juntos

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reencontra Severus no Dia dos Namorados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfim, juntos

**Author's Note:**

> **Enfim, juntos**

**Enfim, juntos**

– Você veio.

– Você tinha dúvidas?

– Eu tinha esperanças.

– Que diferença.

– A gente muda quando vem para cá.

– Então... você não me ama mais?

– Isso é uma bobagem.

– Olhe... Quanto a Draco...

– Não precisa me explicar.

– Achei que você não iria querer que eu ficasse sozinho. Ele até me ajudou. De verdade.

– Eu sei. Fiquei grato quando ele o fez desistir das idéias suicidas.

– Você viu isso?

– Sim. Ele ama você. Cuidou de você com carinho.

– Eu nunca menti para ele. Ele sabia que eu só amava você.

– Você não mentiria nem se quisesse. Incrível que alguém como Draco tenha aceitado essa situação.

– Vamos ficar falando dele? Achei que poderíamos passar o tempo de outra maneira.

– Não, claro que não. Acho que podemos encontrar outra coisa para fazer. Temos tempo.

– Com certeza. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

– Albus gostaria de lhe dar uma palavrinha, se estiver disposto.

– Puxa, vou adorar. Severus, me diga uma coisa: Voldemort... Ele não veio para cá, veio?

– O que você acha?

– Acho que vou gostar daqui. Oh, Severus, que saudade.

– Eu também senti sua falta, Harry.

– Nem acredito que estamos finalmente juntos. Nunca mais vou deixar você ir. Nem vou deixar você se jogar na minha frente para salvar a minha vida.

– Nunca quis ficar longe de você, mas eu não iria deixá-lo morrer. Isso agora é passado. Temos toda a eternidade daqui para frente.

– E isso é para sempre, não é?

– Para todo o sempre.

– Não posso imaginar o que seja isso, sabia?

– Vamos experimentando aos poucos, então? Combinado.

– Combinado. Hum, e isso aqui?

– As asas? Você se acostuma rápido.

– Legal. E como faz para olhar as pessoas? Eu queria ver como Hermione está. Ela parecia tão triste.

– Depois vemos isso. Agora tem algumas pessoas que querem ver você ali adiante. Está pronto?

– Você quer dizer...

– Você vai gostar disso, Harry. Vai ver que valeu a pena esperar.

– Amo você.

– Ah, e feliz Dia dos Namorados.

– Para você também, Severus.

The End


End file.
